


Spanks for Pranks!

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Loki, Angry Frigga, Bare Bottom Spanking, Fandral pranks thor, Fluff, Frigga spanks Thor and Loki, Hurt/Comfort, Ice, Little Trickster, Loki lives!, Loving Thor, Revenge!, Salve, Sif pranks thor, Teen Loki, Thor freaks out!, Thor spanks Fandral, Thor spanks Sif, brotherly disciplinary spanking, hair brush, parental disciplinary spanking, prank, wise Odin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Thor spanks Loki for a prank he didn't commit. Sif and Fandral take a trip over Thor's knee. Revenge is plotted, bottoms are spanked. Rough but loving Thor, Wise Odin, Angry Frigga, Spanked Sif and Fandral, Loki's little sixteen year old bottom gets spanked twice!





	Spanks for Pranks!

Loki Odinson was awakened by his elder brother, Thor. He had been sleeping peacefully and only became aware of the aforementioned brother when he felt his massive paw gather the front of his shirt and lift him bodily from his bed.   
“Wake up, baby brother.” Thor’s voice came, barging in on the young prince’s slumber. Loki frowned and opened his eyes to the sight of his much larger sibling glaring angrily down at him. “That’s right. Open up those baby blues!” Thor’s words were gentle but his expression was malevolent. Loki had no idea what he was on about.   
“Wha…” The young prince tried to speak but was silenced as he was dragged up, to a sitting position.   
“First, you are going to fix what you’ve done and then I am going to turn you over my knee and spank that mischievous little rump of yours shiny!” The elder prince growled.   
“What the Hel are you talking about?” Loki squeaked, trying to pry Thor’s iron grip off his collar. He was dragged to his feet like a rag doll by the red faced elder brother.   
“My room you little monster!” Thor dragged his little brother by the collar out the door and down the corridor to his room. He kicked the doors open to reveal a redecorating nightmare. Almost everything in it was now pink! From the duvet on his bed to the curtains. Everything was a bawdy shade of pink! Loki huffed a laugh when he caught sight of it before he thought better of it. Thor shook him like a limp noodle. “Loki, you are sixteen years old. When are you going to start acting your age? Fix this!” He roared.   
“Brother, I didn’t do this. How can I fix it when it is not my magic?” He looked into Thor’s eyes, trying desperately to convince him of his innocence. Thor simply dragged him to the edge of the bed, threw him over his knees and yanked his leggings down, delivering a blistering spanking to Loki’s small bottom. The young prince howled in pain as his bottom was reddened by Thor’s angry hand. “THOR You’re hurting me!” Loki cried. It was immediately apparent to Loki that his brother meant to hurt him. “Brother PLEASE! Ow! I did not do this!” His cries went unheard as he was soundly spanked. Thor smacked his little sit spots so hard Loki’s spine stiffened. He began to panic as his elder brother truly hurt him! By the time Thor finished, Loki was trembling and crying weakly, his poor little backside a dark shade of red that looked to bruise soon. “I didn’t do it!” He meweled through his tears.   
Suddenly, Sif and Fandral burst in, laughing until they saw the state of poor Loki’s bottom. “Thor!” Sif shouted. “It wasn’t Loki! It was Fandral and I!” Thor looked down at his trembling, weeping little brother and his expression changed to one of pity and sorrow.   
“Oh, Loki. I am so sorry. Poor little fellow!” He gathered him up in his arms, holding him tenderly. “Heal your little bottom brother.” A green mist surrounded Loki’s bottom, healing the scorched flesh. The young prince’s tears slowed, then stopped as Thor cuddled him, whispering soothing things to him. He righted the youngster’s leggings gently. “I’m so sorry baby brother. Aw, poor Little One. Big brother loves you, yes he does. Don’t cry sweetling.” Loki reached up and hugged his brother meekly. Thor stroked his hair and kissed his wet face, smiling down at him. The boy squirmed and he stood him on his feet. A pitiful residual sob escaped him as he swiped at his eyes with his sleeves.   
“I tried to tell you I was innocent.”   
“I know. I am very sorry brother.”   
“I forgive you.” Loki replied meekly. Thor crushed him in a warm hug, rubbing his back gently.   
“May I go back to bed?”   
“Yes, sweetling. Go ahead.” Thor sent Loki off with a very gentle pat on his bottom. In the corridor, Odin approached and asked what the fuss was about.   
“Sif and Fandral redecorated my chambers to be all pink. I was sure it was Loki so I spanked him for it.”  
“You are too quick to punish Loki. Take care, he is a fourth your size.” Odin cautioned. This seemed to motivate Thor.   
“Excuse me father.” He strode down the corridor and found Sif and Fandral still chuckling at their prank.   
“Thor, it was only a joke.” Sif said as Thor stormed their way. He grabbed Fandral’s arm first and bade Sif stay put.   
“You don’t mean to spank me yourself?” Sif asked, outraged.   
“You want to be one of the warriors, my dear. You can take their punishment as well. Thor dragged Fandral by the wrist to the lounge. Sif sat on the edge of the fountain and listened nervously as the sound of smacks and Fandral’s loud cries of pain issued from the door. Finally, the young warrior exited the room, his face red and wet with tears. He was rubbing his sore bottom as he fled. Thor rounded on Sif. “Your turn, young warrior!” Sif gulped and retained her dignity by walking under her own power into the room.   
Thor sat down and laid the young woman over his lap. He didn’t take her leggings down, figuring the thin fabric would do little to prevent the sting. He held her down with one hand and administered a brisk, but not too brutal spanking. Sif tried to hold her tongue but five minutes in she began to yelp and cry softly. Thor stilled his hand at this and let her up. She refused to be comforted and would not look him in the face.   
“I’m sorry my prince.” She said, swiping at her eyes.   
“I forgive you, Sif.”   
“Fandral and I will restore your quarters my prince.” Thor felt a sad twinge at her formal, overly respectful behaviour. He held his arms out to her and she buckled, letting him enfold her in a warm hug. A wry smile formed on her face as he cuddled her.   
“Are we still friends?” Thor asked as she pulled back.   
“I supposed so.” She said, smiling up at him. She kissed his scruffy cheek, making the big warrior smile. 

* * * *

Loki sat down to breakfast an hour later. A cup of tea, a bowl of porridge with honey and some fruit. He ate slowly, mincingly, glad to be able to sit down. Thor’s blistering spanking had rattled him. Even though He had healed his bottom the brutality of it lingered in Loki’s memory. He tried to shake off the trauma, enjoying a leisurely breakfast to be followed by a bracing ride on Storm through the hillsides. Perhaps if he made himself scarce he could avoid trouble. Before he could finish however, Sif and Fandral came into the Banquet Hall and sat with him.   
“Are you alright poor fellow?” Fandral asked, squirming in his seat.   
“Yes. Thor allowed me to heal my bottom.” Loki said. “Can I do the same for you?” Fandral quickly took Loki up on it but Sif balked. “Why do you resist relief, Sif?” The young prince asked.   
“I fear it will make Thor angry.” Sif replied.   
“Thor doesn’t have to know.” Loki said. Sif looked left and right and scooted to Loki, who healed her sore bottom quickly. She sighed and hugged the young prince, thanking him. 

“Loki, we are both sorry you were blamed for our prank.” Sif said, kissing his cheek sweetly. Loki smiled at them.  
“I forgive you. Thor spanks me at the drop of a hat.” He said.  
“My poor little prince.” Sif said sympathetically.   
“My bottom is always sore. Between my parents and my brother it’s a wonder I can ever sit at all.”   
“I wonder if Thor would bear up under those circumstances.” Fandral said, looking around. Loki perked up, looking at Sif and then Fandral with a sneaky smile.   
“What do you have in mind?” 

* * * *

Thor stood with Fandral, Sif, Volstagg and Hogun in the observatory. They were dressed for battle. Odin strode in to give the warriors their final instructions before leaving. He was halfway through his diatribe when Thor suddenly and inexplicably began to titter. The All Father shot him a sideways glance and continued. Thor’s tittering grew into a laugh.   
“Thor, do I amuse you son?”   
“No sir.” Thor replied, struggling to keep a straight face. Odin turned around and continued to speak. Thor burst into bright, hysterical cackles! He held his abdomen as he laughed. Odin, red faced with anger grabbed Thor by the ear and excused himself. He dragged the young warrior to the Lounge and administered a blistering spanking. Thor’s laughter soon turned to tears as his backside was paddled thoroughly. Odin jerked him to his feet and pointed at him angrily.   
“Still feel like laughing? What the Hel has gotten into you?”   
“I don’t know father. I just…started laughing.” Thor said, swiping his eyes. Odin released him and Thor loped back down to the Observatory, rubbing his sore behind. Fandral kept his mouth shut, smiling inside.   
The next day, as Thor was cleaning his sword, Sif walked by and he inexplicably smacked her on the bottom with the broad side of the sword! He had no idea why he did it and apologized immediately. Sif glared at him and kept her distance. Five minutes later, he walked right up to her and did it again!. Thor had absolutely no idea why he did it. Loki was nowhere to be found and he knew he had no explanation. Volstagg marched up to him and took his sword angrily.   
“Thor! Have you taken leave of your senses?” Sif strode up and confronted Thor.   
“You’ve left a welt on my bottom, Thor!” Volstagg grumbled and grabbed the young warrior by his arm, turning him around and bending him over. He planted five hard swats to his bottom with the flat edge of the sword. Thor gritted his teeth and took it, despite still being sore from yesterday’s discipline.   
“No more larking about with your weapon!” Volstagg scolded. Thor meekly nodded and apologized to Sif. He walked down the corridor to the Banquet Hall where Loki sat, eating his lunch. He gingerly sat down in front of the teen, rubbing his bottom.   
“What’s wrong with you?” Loki asked nonchalantly.   
“I have been whipped twice in as many days. My backside is on fire!”   
“Really? That must be very unpleasant.” Loki said mildly. Thor glared at him, suspiciously.   
“Loki, what have you been doing to me?” Loki looked up from his soup, his brows climbing.   
“Me? Why nothing. I have been here, eating my lunch.” Thor could feel his anger rising in him. His face flushed and suddenly he just knew with utter certainty that his little brother was the direct cause of his troubles. He shot to his feet suddenly and grabbed Loki by the front of his tunic, dragging him across the table to him. Loki’s expression was absolutely terrified. Thor lifted him off the ground and shook him hard. His legs pinwheeled and he struggled with slender fingers to pry Thor’s iron grip from him. Thor had the collar of Loki’s tunic twisted, cutting his air off! The World began to darken as he slipped into unconsciousness. Suddenly, a voice came from behind him.   
“THOR!” It was Frigga! The All Mother stormed over to Thor and ordered him to release Loki. The teen slumped to the floor, struggling to catch his breath. “What are you doing?” She growled, grasping Thor’s ear. She flicked her wrist and a vicious looking switch appeared in her hand! “You make four of your little brother! There can be no excuse for your bullying him so!” She dragged him forward, bending him over the table and whipped his behind with the switch. Thor yelped loudly, gripping the tablecloth with both hands. Loki picked himself off the floor and stood by, trying to catch his breath as his mother flayed his elder brother’s bottom.   
“Mama!” Loki croaked, pulling himself to standing. Frigga kept whipping Thor who writhed on the table, his backside turning to flame. “MAMA!” He finally shouted, grasping her arm. “Stop spanking him! It was my fault!” Frigga stopped and turned to her youngest son. Her eyes flashed.   
“What are you saying?”   
“I…I’ve been pranking him for three days. I wanted him to see what it was like for me. I didn’t mean for you to whip him. I’m sorry!” Frigga dropped the switch and reached down, healing Thor’s bottom immediately. She walked to Loki and grabbed his ear, pinching it painfully.   
“Apologize, Loki!”   
“I’m sorry brother. I only wanted you to know how I felt.” Frigga’s eyes flashed as she spoke.   
“Thor, excuse us. I have a spanking to administer!” The All Mother dragged her teenage son down the corridor to his room. He didn’t struggle, knowing he was for it. In the room, Frigga sat Loki down on the edge of his bed and retrieved the hair brush from his dresser. The teen gulped as she came back to him. “You know you have this coming, young man.”   
“Yes mama.” Loki said dejectedly.   
“What has gotten into you, son?”   
“I only wanted Thor to know what I go through.”   
“Loki, darling, mama and papa spank you because you do naughty things.”   
“Yes mama, I know. But Thor spanks me all the time and for nothing!” Frigga sat next to Loki, putting an arm around his shoulders.   
“I know my baby. I will have a talk with him about that. But you still deserve a spanking.” She tugged her son across her lap and peeled his britches down. Loki lay perfectly still and held onto the duvet for dear life as his mother paddled his pale bottom. She spanked him far less severely than she had planned. The young prince began to cry softly as she spanked him. She frowned, looking down at his bottom which was barely pink.   
“Loki? Mama’s not spanking you that hard.”   
“I feel very sorry for what I did!” he wailed suddenly, his tears ramping up. Frigga stayed her hand and picked her son up, cuddling him tenderly.   
“Shhhhh. It’s alright my darling. I know my baby. Don’t cry.” She held him, rocking him and stroking his hair gently until his tears stopped. Loki surprised her by pulling away and laying over her lap, waiting for her to finish the spanking! She smiled and gave him ten crisp spanks, leaving his bottom pink and warm. She laid the brush down and cuddled him warmly. “You are a good boy, my precious son.” She righted his britches and lifted him up, kissing his tear stained face. 

* * * *

“I know the pair of you were in on Loki’s prank on me.” Thor said, spearing Sif and Fandral with his gaze. They looked at one another guiltily. “I also know why you did it.” He smiled at them, sitting down in the Banquet Hall.   
“We are sorry my prince. I will understand if you wish to punish me again.” Sif said, her head bowed. Thor put a finger under her chin and lifted her head to face him.   
“I have been a real…arsehole lately, I know that. I have treated my friends and even my little brother very badly. It is I who beg your forgiveness.”  
“You have been a bit…testy lately.” Fandral said carefully.   
“I suppose the weight of my responsibilities has made me a humourless clod. I promise to do better my friends.” 

* * * *

Loki sat uncomfortably on a cushion in the Great Library, reading. Thor came to him and walked him out the door. The teen tensed, thinking he was in for another round of brotherly discipline. Just when he was preparing to begin begging, Thor drew him into a warm hug. “I am so sorry my sweet little brother.” Loki’s expression changed from frightened to surprised. “I know I’ve been too hard on you and I promise to make it up to you.”  
Loki, who loved his brother more than anything suddenly began to cry, relieved and touched by his brother’s gentle words. Thor comforted him, rubbing his back and kissing his pale, tear streaked face.   
“I have much to make up for and I mean to start now.” He lifted Loki up and carried him to his quarters, depositing him face down on his bed. The young prince lay still but remained suspicious as his britches were lowered. Thor hissed when he saw the red patches where Frigga had paddled his bottom. He ghosted his hand over them so gently and with such love Loki could feel it through his big hand. He relaxed immediately, bringing a smile to Thor’s face. The elder prince fetched some salve and ice, applying the stuff to Loki’s sore little behind carefully. He then laid the ice across the pert little cheeks, wringing a sigh from the boy. Thor bent down and kissed his sweet little face, patting him on the back. Before long, Loki was sound asleep.   
For a long time after that Thor worked hard to make it up to Loki and his friends. In return, Loki was well behaved as he could be for the Little Trickster that he was!


End file.
